1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to door lock devices and more particularly pertains to a new door lock device for preventing the opening of a sliding door.
2. Summary of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally comprising a first door and a second door that are adjacent to each other and one of which is a sliding door. A mounting plate has a first side, a second side, a first lateral edge, a second lateral edge, an upper edge and a lower edge. The first side is attached to the first door at a position adjacent to the second door. A hinge plate has a hinged edge that is hingedly coupled to the mounting plate and a free edge positioned opposite of the hinged edge. The hinge plate is selectively positioned in a deployed position extending outwardly from the second side. A stop includes a leg that has a first end and a second end and an arcuate arm is attached to the leg. The first end of the leg is hingedly coupled to the mounting plate adjacent to the hinged edge of the hinge plate. A distal end of the arm with respect to the leg is hingedly coupled to the mounting plate to position the hinge plate between the first end of the leg and the distal end of the arm. The stop releasably engages the hinge plate when the hinge plate is in the deployed position to retain the hinge plate in the deployed position and prevent the sliding of the first and second doors with respect to each other.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the disclosure, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the disclosure, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.